


A Lesson In Disappearing

by darkreylo (aelins)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Cheerleaders, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Running Away, Sibling Incest, inspired by a song, rey cannot give legit consent because she's underage and ben is her brother !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/darkreylo
Summary: Rey has always wanted him, and Ben knows it will burn them both to the ground if they do this. She's his little sister, the allure of the darkness is too strong for both of them. They burntogether, always together.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	A Lesson In Disappearing

**Author's Note:**

> ready to go to hell? this is brother sister incest and it seemed to go over very well last night! it's inspired by [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/3cWI6Hj9LQ0MfMuhw9uSMc?si=Dd7_NSgbT2CtP7ia2Kg_9A)! 
> 
> NOTE: i'm feeling my one-shots more lately, so my WIP's are on hold except for _the darkest hour never comes in the night_. thank u for your patience!

Ben was a cheerleader. He wasn’t gay, and he wasn’t ugly. He was just very interested in helping tiny little cheerleaders fly around in the air, and subsequently sticking his thick fingers up their spankies when the opportunity presented itself. It stands to reason then, that when Rey, Ben’s little sister came up for varsity cheer tryouts, that he would avoid her like the plague.

But the two had been practicing non-stop, and Han and Leia were too absent to notice that Ben had taken to visiting Rey’s room late at night.

She’d started getting breasts, and though she was only fifteen, and sophomore, she had the skill set‒mostly thanks to her older brother‒to be on a nationally ranked cheer squad.

It’s the night before the tryouts, Han and Leia have gone to bed, after telling them to get to bed themselves soon. Rey has piled into Ben’s lap, now that the coast is clear. She’s resting her head on his shoulder, and her legs have flopped over the arm of the comfy chair they’re perched on.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Ben asks in a husky undertone.

She tucks a lock of his longish, black hair behind his ear, “Yeah,” her voice is soft as if they’re sharing a secret that would tear the house down if the walls heard.

They kind of are.

Nothing has happened yet between them, but Ben has promised it will, “You know our deal only stands if you get on the team?”

She nods and caresses his cheek, which in recent months has started getting a five o’clock shadow around this time of night. “I’ll get on the team, don’t worry.”

“Good,” Ben turns off the TV, kisses his sister, and walks her to bed. Their bedrooms were on the first floor and Han and Leia’s were on the second, so they had enough privacy if they needed it.

She bats her eyelashes, and asks, seductively, “Will you tuck me in?”

She knows exactly the effect she has on him, his cock was already hard, and their deal was about to go straight out the window. After some blatant re-arranging, he slaps her ass and walks her to her bed, she makes him watch as she undresses and gets into a raggedy old t-shirt. It’s from a vacation when they were little, and it barely fits her and is so threadbare there are holes in places.

He slides her into bed and kisses her forehead. “Tomorrow,” he promises.

“Tomorrow.” She repeats, he makes sure she’s properly tucked in, it’s mid-fall and the weather is chilly.

*~*~*

The early October sun is shining through Ben’s window and he cannot bring himself to think about the deal he’s made with his sister. She was fifteen for fuck’s sake, but they’d always been drawn to each other. She was his light, and he was the darkness in her heart.

Ben is seventeen, turning eighteen in a few weeks. She’ll be sixteen soon, and the realization that this had been _mostly_ her idea soothes him.

He has no intention of watching her try out, it could end in disaster if she failed. She would beg and plead, no matter who was watching. Cheer was all that mattered, if he couldn’t launch her in the air, and watch her fly in his strong arms what was the point?

*~*~*

Rey is a small girl, and as she warms up, and stretches she knows today is that day. Her brother will fuck her good and hard tonight. All the pain, all the teasing they’d both gone through for being ‘too close’ would be worth it. Ben was going to college next year, and they would be separated.

The thought sends a wave of unwelcome nausea through her. The music gets turned on and the speakers blare to life. She shakes her hips to the beat, trying to find her rhythm.

Soon enough, she’s working through the routine, with the entire varsity cheer team watching her. The routine is both difficult and fast-paced and meant to show her strength and ability to fly.

Poe Dameron is her main base, and when he sends her flying in the air, and she lands in his and Rose Tico’s arms perfectly—she’s smiling like a fool.

Ben appears moments later and she grins at him—as if to say _look at me, I’m going to make you proud._

Ben is clapping with the rest of the team, and without hesitation, Coach Holdo hands Rey her paperwork and welcomes her to the team.

Rey meets her new teammates, most of which she already knew, and Ben makes himself scarce.

When she’s showered and has re-done her hair, she slams her locker door shut and locks it. When she looks up, Ben is standing there, grinning like the Cheshire cat. “You ready?”

“I’ve been ready for years,” She says, smiling at him.

It was late, Rey had taken the time to do her hair and the other girls had departed quickly, given midterms were coming up shortly.

Ben cups her cheek, and she sighs happily. He leans in and kisses her, his bigger body makes her shudder, he must be _huge_ there. She knew they’d both been saving their first time for each other. Ben was only two years older than her, and they’d grown up close—too close.

Rey had worn a skirt just for this occasion and had forgone panties. Ben shoves her up against the locker and she groans in pleasure and pain. They’d wanted to do it rough, and she was ready for anything.

Ben has her floaty, cotton skirt around her hips in a matter of seconds, and he’s cupping her small breasts, through the thin tank top she’d worn. “Fuck,” Ben groans, “my little sister, my _only_ sister, all turned on for me.” His voice has gone soft in a husky whisper.

“ _Ben_.” She whines.

He pushes a finger inside her and pulls down her tank top, so her breast is exposed to the open air. He lowers his mouth, never breaking eye contact with her, and sucks on her dusky pink nipple.

Her body is ready for this, she’s been so patient and so understanding of his demands. She’d made it.

He sinks to his knees, and she straddles his face, his tongue licks her perfect pink pussy, and he slides two fingers inside her. She feels lucky because so many girls had horrible first times—but this? This was paradise. “Finger fuck me harder.” She pants out, her body not used to the wild pleasure he was bringing her.

He hums and speeds up their rhythm. She comes moments later, and her thighs are shaking so badly, that he helps her up off him.

“Give me a minute?” She asks, her voice rough with the pleasure he’d just given her.

“Of course.”

He takes his length out and strokes it several times, and then removes a condom from the packet and hands it to her, “Put it on me, sweetheart.”

Rey bites her lip, and nods, she’s not shaking as badly anymore. She rolls it onto him as they’d taught her in health class.

“Fuck, come’re sugar tits.”

She whimpers, and they lean against the lockers and she wraps her legs around him. He teases her slit slightly, and she whimpers, “Don’t tease, I’m nervous enough as it is,”

He stops, “Why are you nervous?”

She bites her lip, and sighs, “I’m in love with you.”

He shakes his head, and tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear, “I’m in love with you too, have been since I was eleven, and you threw rocks at the kids who teased me for doing competitive cheer. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”

She nuzzles into his neck and guides him into her.

His thrusts are tender and gentle—until they’re not—and they’re both panting and crying out each other’s names, the lockers are shaking.

Rey comes with a sweet little whimper, Ben’s name on her lips. Ben cups her ass, and kisses her roughly, to keep her from being _quite_ so loud. He loves it when she’s vocal.

Ben pulls out, and they both groan at the sudden loss, but getting Rey pregnant would be a disaster.

“Gonna drive us home?” Rey asks as she straightens out her clothes.

“I’ll always take you home,” Ben says with a warm smile, he tucks himself away and discards the condom. She loves him now more than ever.

They hear footsteps, and Captain Holdo comes into the girl’s locker room and stops dead, “Mr. Solo, I hope there’s a good reason you and your sister are in the locker room together, and it smells like a brothel.”

They run out of the locker room and take off in Ben’s Tesla Model 3. They’re on their way across the country within the hour, they never turn back to the east coast, and thoroughly enjoy siphoning off their parents' money.

They are ride or die for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on the [bird app](https://twitter.com/darkreylofic) :)


End file.
